


Susumu's Story

by fayetality



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Susumu-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayetality/pseuds/fayetality
Summary: From the outside, looking in...
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105
Collections: What Love Means





	Susumu's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoko/gifts).



> For those of you that aren't caught up on the rp lore, Susumu is Kiyoomi and Atsumu's fox plushie. 
> 
> Yes. I wrote a 4.8k fic about a fox plushie. Do you want the content or not?

**May 2, 2020**

  
  


I can’t believe I’m finally here! Wow… this place is bigger than I thought. I heard from all the guys back at the warehouse that only a few of us get to get shipped out here for the Golden Week festival – I just hope I get picked soon! It’s kinda lonely up here on the shelf. 

I mean, sure, I’m around all my other fluffy friends, but they keep getting new families and leaving me and I’m just worried I’ll be the only one left behind…

Oh! Maybe I’ll get this family. The mother is holding the daughter’s wrist steady so she can toss the rings onto the bottles on the table in front of them… One… more…

Yes! They did it! Ooh, pick me, pick me, pick me!

…

Dang it.

It’s alright, I’ve got two more days. Maybe if I try and look extra cute, a kid might see me and drag their parents along to try and win me. I’ll try my best!

=====

**May 4, 2020**

  
  


It’s been two days. Things have been going well, though not as well as I had hoped. I still haven’t gotten picked by anyone. Loads of people have won, but I guess they don’t really want someone like me. 

Sometimes I really wish I wasn’t a fox. 

I wish I was a nice furry bear, or maybe a soft kitty instead. When people see me, they probably don’t think I’m very cuddly, but I promise I am! I really like warm hugs and kisses and sleeping under fuzzy blankets. 

Do I look too scary? I’ve been working on my puppy dog eyes all day, but they might not be working as well as they would on… well, an actual puppy. I’m trying my best, but nothing seems to work. I only have a few more days left...

Don’t get me wrong – I’m having tons of fun up here! Everything smells so sweet and fresh and like so many things I’ve never smelled before. Everyone looks so smiley and they all talk so fast it makes me dizzy, but it’s a good kinda dizzy. The kinda dizzy that makes you want to keep spinning around in circles for the rest of your life because it makes the people around you laugh. That kinda dizzy. 

Well, the stall owner is packing up for the night. I really hope I get picked tomorrow. For now, I’ll get some rest so I can be extra  _ extra _ cute tomorrow!

=====

**May 6, 2020**

...

Tonight’s the last night of the festival. 

The sun is starting to set. 

I still haven’t gotten picked. I guess it won’t be  _ so bad  _ going back to the warehouse... 

I mean, I did get a chance to come out here and see some really cool things! Everything is so colorful, and there are these paper things that fly in the sky and they look really cool. Plus, I would have never been able to see so many happy people if I didn’t come out here...

Maybe I’ll get to come back next year – then I can try again! Maybe I’ll meet a really nice family and they’ll hug me super tight. I’ve never been hugged before, but one of my friends said it’s kinda nice. I hope I get to feel it one day. 

The stall owner is about to close up again. I’ll just take one last breath of fresh air before I’m shoved back in the box I came here in…

Wait. 

There’s someone. 

He looks really… excited? But in a bad way. He’s got money in his hand and is bent over a little bit towards the stall owner (I think it’s called bowing?). Oh, there’s someone next to him too! 

Whoa! He’s got cool dots on his face. They look like little eyes. I wonder if he can see really well because of them. What if he has x-ray vision?

Are they… 

They’re playing! The excited one is tossing the rings at the bottles, but really badly. He keeps missing. I would say it’s pretty funny, but if he keeps sucking he won’t be able to maybe win me. I’m rooting for you, guy with the weird hair (it’s yellow, I’ve never seen a human with yellow hair before)!

Oh, looks like he won…

Wait…

**He won.**

I finally have another shot! This is my last chance to get picked! I’ll stand really really still and try to look as cute as possible (I’ve been working on it all week, surely it has to work now). 

The yellow haired guy called the dude with the two dots “Omi-kun” and made him pick.

We made eye contact. He pointed right at me. 

Holy crap. 

The stall owner plucked me from the shelf (pretty roughly, if I may add) and passed me over. I’m so excited, I’m so excited! 

The Omi-kun guy is wearing gloves but his hands are still super warm. The weird hair guy said goodbye to the stall owner and the two of them walk away. With me! Today is the best day ever!

We walked towards a round circle thing. It’s really big! It has a bunch of boxes on it and it moves around and around and around. The weird hair guy held me up to the sky and started talking to me. He said that they’re my new parents and that his name is Papa and the Omi-kun guy is called Dada. 

(The Omi-kun guy sucked his teeth and turned away, but I could see the smile he was trying to hide). 

As we walked, Papa asked Dada what my name should be. He thought for a moment and then said, ‘Susumu’. Apparently, it was another way to pronounce the character for Papa’s name. 

_ Because he looks like you _ , Dada said. Papa turned red and was quiet for the rest of the walk.

We got to the big circle thing and Dada looked scared. He was trying to walk away, but Papa dragged him back and tucked me into his arms. He said to ‘squeeze when ya get scared’. He talks funny.

Papa and Dada got into one of the big boxes and Dada squeezed me a little bit. Is this what a hug feels like?

It’s… nice. 

I like hugs. 

A lot. 

The box started moving towards the sky. Are we going to fly? This is so cool! Dada hugged me tighter, and it was great and all, but I was starting to get worried. He looked really scared. 

I think Papa noticed it too. He held one of Dada’s hands and talked to him all soft. He has a nice voice. 

The world looks so pretty up here! Everything glitters and glows and there’s so many different colors. I’ve never seen anything like it. I wonder why Dada was so scared. 

He squeezed me and I started to feel bad. I didn’t think he was enjoying this as much as I was. He was breathing weird and his eyes were shut and he was holding Papa’s hand real tight. 

Papa leaned in and touched mouths with Dada. It looked funny because Dada was wearing one of those things that cover his face. I don’t know what Papa was trying to do, but it seems to work. Dada started to relax. Papa is so talented!

We got off the circle thing and went home. Together. Like a family.

I got put in this big machine thing that smells nice and spins me around. Dada pulled me out and gave me a little kiss on the cheek. Papa caught him and Dada turned red. They’re so silly.

I’m so glad to have a home.

=====

**May 10, 2020**

  
  


It’s really fun here! 

Papa is super silly and talks to me a lot. He likes doing crazy things to make Dada smile. Like, one time he made this fort with packs of ramen and it was HUGE! I was kinda scared because I’d never seen someone own that many packets of noodles. I hope Papa learns how to cook soon so he stays healthy. 

Papa also pouts a lot. But then Dada touches mouths with him and he smiles again. I think he does it on purpose so Dada will do that. 

Papa loooooves talking to me! He’d talk to me all day if he didn’t have to go hit balls with Dada. He has this thing called ‘practice’ that he goes to a lot with Dada. He says it makes him strong and sexy. I believe it! But Dada usually flicks him in the head when he says things like that. 

Dada doesn’t talk to me as often, but he usually does it whenever Papa is away at night. He snuggles me real close and tells me what Papa was like in high school. Apparently he had really ugly hair and was annoying. But he also says Papa was nice and always gave him the space he needed and also that he’s really good at volleyball.  _ The best _ , Dada said.  _ But don’t tell him I said that. _

I think they really like each other.

My favorite times are the mornings because I almost always wake up with an arm or two around me. Sometimes, when I’m in Papa’s arms, he gives me little nose boops. They tickle. 

I especially like it when I wake up between them. They hug each other real tight and squish me in the middle. It’s not a bad squish, by the way! It’s a warm squish. I like being squished.

I’m really glad they picked me. I was so scared I would have to go back to the warehouse, but if I did, I would have never been able to meet Dada and Papa. I would have never learned that Papa is a terrible cook or that Dada cleans a lot even though he doesn’t really like it. I would have never known what a hug feels like. I would have been really sad and lonely.

But I’m not! I have really great parents and they love me a lot. I’m so glad.

=====

**June 4, 2020**

  
  


Papa had a bad day today. He came home all huffy, tossed his bag at the wall, and climbed into bed without even taking a shower first. I thought Dada might be mad about that, but all he did was bring Papa some water and tell him there was dinner in the kitchen. 

He left and Papa hugged me reaaaaal tight before getting out of bed and following Dada. I sat in Papa’s lap while they ate. It was quiet and weird. Usually Papa talks a lot during dinner, so much that Dada has to remind him to eat because he gets so wrapped up in his stories. 

But today was quiet. 

Dada could tell something was wrong, so when they finished, he dragged Papa off to go take a shower so they could slip into pajamas and cuddle. Dada even put the sheets in the drier so they would be warm when Papa got out. He does a lot of little things like that.

The bed felt like a pile of clouds! It was so warm and fluffy and Papa snuggled me real hard and it felt so nice. I don’t blame Papa for falling asleep right away. Plus, Dada was playing with his hair and whenever he does that to me, I always get sleepy too. 

Dada talked to him while he slept, which I thought was weird because how could he hear him if he was asleep? I think he might have said something embarrassing, because Dada’s cheeks got red and he buried himself in the covers and quickly went to sleep.

I think whatever Dada said worked, because the next day, Papa was back to normal. 

I’m glad. I don’t like it when they’re sad.

=====

**July 8, 2020**

Today Dada moved in, which is weird because I thought he lived here the whole time. 

Apparently, Papa is really messy, so Dada cleaned for  _ hours _ today. I wanted to help, but I’m a stuffed animal. 

Papa kept making a lot of jokes today. He does that when he’s nervous. He kept staring at Dada when he wasn’t looking, as if he couldn’t believe he was actually there. I didn’t really understand it, since they’ve basically been living together since they brought me home. 

They touched mouths a lot today and smiled after each time. They looked really happy. I wanted to give them a hug, but they put me on the couch to wait while they cleaned. 

The house is starting to smell really good. I think Papa is cooking something. I hope it doesn’t end up like last time when he set the oven on fire. Dada has been teaching him how to cook and he’s been getting real good. I wish I could try it, but I’m a stuffed animal. 

I’m so happy for them! I can’t wait for bedtime so I can hug them all night. We’re going to be happy together forever!

=====

**July 23, 2020**

…

I think Papa and Dada are fighting. They haven’t talked to each other all day. Last night I heard them yelling in the living room, but I couldn’t hear what they were saying. All I could hear was the front door slam and then Dada stormed into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He looked really angry, but he was biting his lip which he does a lot when he wants to cry but can’t. 

I kept thinking to him,  _ I’m here! I can make it better with cuddles! _ I think he heard me, because he turned around and grabbed me and squished me to his chest. His heartbeat was really fast. I started feeling something wet on my head and I thought it was rain, but Dada started shaking and I understood.

I hope I made him feel better. They still aren’t talking to each other and Papa is sleeping on the couch.

I miss him. I think Dada misses him too.

Things will get better though… Right?

=====

**July 25, 2020**

I think everything is going to be okay. Tonight, Dada kept tossing and turning and no matter what I did, he couldn’t get comfortable. Eventually, he cradled me in his arms and went off into the kitchen to get water.

We passed by Papa on the way there. He was sprawled out on the couch, blanket halfway on the floor. His eyebrows were scrunched down and his feet hung off the edge of the couch. It didn’t look very comfortable.

Dada stood there for a bit. I could tell he was thinking really hard.  _ Go Dada, _ I said in my mind.  _ You can do it! _

I got really sad when Dada went back to the bedroom, but he only grabbed an extra blanket and went back out to where Papa was. 

He crawled into Papa’s arms real slow. I think he was trying not to wake him up. He watched him sleep for a bit and played with his hair. He whispered some things I couldn’t hear, and then snuggled him close and fell asleep. He squished me between them and that’s how I knew things were going to be okay.

Papa wrapped his arms around him in his sleep. I missed him. He’s really warm.

I don’t think Papa and Dada can never stay apart for too long. I’m glad they’re okay. 

I hope Papa will make Dada smile tomorrow. I haven’t seen him do that in a while.

=====

**August 5, 2020**

Papa’s a furry! 

At least, that’s what everyone kept calling him today. He had this fluffy suit that he had to wear for work and Dada thought it would be fun to bring me along to watch! 

I was really happy when I saw Papa in the fluffy suit, because he looked just like me! I’ve always wanted to be like Papa. I wanted to tell him he looked really cool, but I couldn’t because I’m a stuffed animal. 

Everyone kept laughing at him, but he seemed like he was having fun. There were tons of kids everywhere and he gave them all high fives and made them giggle. Dada pretended to not care, but I saw him smiling at Papa when he wasn’t looking. 

Papa was really loud and fun! He even did a little ‘rawr’ thing with his claws at Dada and it made him burst out laughing. 

It was surprising to see Dada laugh so loud, but I think it made Papa a little crazy because he jumped on Dada and started touching his mouth all over his cheeks. Dada pushed him off and grumbled that there were people around, but Papa said he likes it when Dada laughs. I agree.

=====

**August 9, 2020**

Dada said ‘I love you’ today. Well, he says it to me all the time, but this time he said it to Papa. 

I don’t even think he realized he did it, but Papa went rigid and stopped drying the dishes. Dada handed him a plate, and when Papa didn’t take it, he looked up all confused and stuff.

Papa asked if he meant it. 

Dada went red. But he nodded.

They touched mouths. It was soft and quick and if I blinked I would have missed it.

They kept doing the dishes as if nothing had happened, but they had small little smiles the whole time.

=====

**August 12, 2020**

Papa has this really funny joke that makes Dada crack up every time. Papa will say ‘Guess what’, and then Dada will say, ‘What?’, and then he yells ‘CHICKEN BUTT’ and does a little dance.

Dada rolls his eyes every time, but one time at night he told me it was his favorite joke that Papa makes.  _ Not because it’s funny _ , he said.  _ But because he gets really excited every time he makes it _

I think it’s pretty funny, but I guess not everyone can have a brilliant taste in comedy like me and Papa.

=====

**August 16, 2020**

Dada got sick yesterday. It was really bad.

He was shaking all over and breathing fast, but I’m not sure if that was because of the sickness. Papa had to hold him tight to help him calm down.

Papa took his temperature and said he had a ‘fever’. Dada freaked out a little more when he said that, but Papa just went over to the closet, got two face coverings, and hooked them over his and Dada’s ears. He said everything was going to be okay. 

I wasn’t the sick one, but for some reason, I felt a lot better when he said that.

Papa scooped me up, wrapped me in Dada’s arms, and buried us in a mountain of blankets. He said to stay there, and we did. 

Honestly, I wasn’t sure Dada could move even if he wanted to. His face was scrunched up and he was shivering, but every time he started breathing fast, he squeezed me and started to calm down.

Eventually, I think he tired himself out, because he looked pretty sleepy. He mumbled, ‘G’night Atsumu,’ under his breath. Dada must have been really sick — my name is Susumu!

Papa woke us up later and he smelled like chemicals. He told Dada that there was soup on the stove and not to worry, since Papa did some cleaning.

Dada was still pretty tired, so Papa had to pick him up and take him to the kitchen. While Dada ate, Papa dabbed his head with a wet cloth. 

I feel bad that Dada got sick. But he was feeling better today and he even let Papa touch mouths with him through their face coverings. He mentioned something about cats, but I wasn’t really paying attention.

Also, I got to go into the spinny machine again! I like it, it always makes me smell super clean and fresh

=====.

**August 20, 2020**

Dada has been talking about getting a cat a lot recently. Papa keeps brushing him off. 

I really hope we don’t get a cat. What if Papa and Dada like it better than they like me? I mean… a cat would be able to cuddle them back…

No, Susumu, no bad thoughts. If they get a cat, I bet they’ll just love us equally! Yeah… I’m sure…

Plus, Papa doesn’t look too keen on the idea anyways. Maybe he thinks I’m enough of a handful for the two of them. Either way, I’m glad. I don’t want to be replaced.

=====

**August 25, 2020**

Things are… weird.

I can’t tell what it is, but I feel like something is happening with Papa and Dada. They still touch mouths and hug a lot, but Papa’s stopped smiling as much as he used to. He looks like he’s thinking real hard about something.

I don’t think Dada has realized it yet. I hope it’s nothing. Yeah, it’s probably nothing.

=====

**August 29, 2020**

Papa snapped at Dada yesterday. 

They were on the couch watching a TV and Dada wanted to snuggle. 

Papa said no. I was confused, since Papa usually never turns Dada down. 

Dada tried again, but Papa yelled and went to the other room. I could tell Dada was just as shocked as me. He looked like he was gonna go after him, but instead he held me close and kept his eyes on the screen in front of him.

Papa slept with his back to us that night. I wondered what happened. Was he just having a bad day? Did Dada do something? 

Did  _ I  _ do something?

It took me a while to fall asleep, and when I did, I woke up cold. 

=====

**September 2, 2020**

Something is seriously wrong with Papa and Dada. 

They haven’t talked to each other in days, aside from the occasional ‘pass me the salt’ or when they have to go over things for work. They don’t even look at each other now. I can’t remember the last time they touched mouths. 

I miss them, even though they technically haven’t gone anywhere. I wish there was something I could do to help, but I don’t even know what happened. Why can’t they just talk to each other? 

I used to think my hugs had healing powers. That no matter what happened, no matter how many times Papa and Dada disagreed on things, I’d always be able to bring them back together with a snuggle.

But as I lay in the empty spot on the bed, with Papa and Dada sleeping on opposite edges of the bed, I realize that this might not be fixable with a hug. 

=====

**September 3, 2020**

Dada’s gone. I don’t know what to do. 

Earlier today, Papa sat Dada down on the couch to talk, and the next thing I knew, Papa was in the kitchen and Dada was packing his bags, leaving me alone in the living room to wonder what the heck just happened. 

They didn’t yell. In fact, the house was the quietest I had ever heard it. 

Everything next happened so fast; I heard the zip of Dada’s luggage, the opening of the front door, and Papa calling after him. I thought maybe he was going to apologize, ask him to stay. His eyes were soft and watery. 

Papa asked a question and Dada took a moment to think before nodding. They touched mouths. Dada cupped his hand against Papa’s cheek. I could see the tears on his cheeks. 

Papa pulled away. Dada left without another word. 

That night, Papa went to bed early. He was on his phone until late though. I think he was texting Dada, because after a few messages, he looked to me and tucked me into his arms. 

I wanted to ask him where Dada had gone. He was going to come back, right Papa? 

But I couldn’t ask him anything. After all, I’m just a stuffed animal. 

All I could do was let Papa hold me close, press his nose into my fur and give him the comfort I could tell he so desperately needed. I wish I could have hugged him back… 

Maybe they should have gotten that cat after all. 

=====

**September 5, 2020**

It’s really quiet without him. 

Papa used to talk to me a lot, but he can barely even look at me anymore. He still goes to work and I know he sees Dada there. I can’t help but get excited every time I hear Papa come home, because I keep hoping he’s going to be with him.

He never is. 

I still don’t understand: why did he have to leave? Papa clearly didn’t want him to – if he did, he wouldn’t spend every night looking at pictures of the two of them together, or sometimes the three of us together. Every time he sees a picture of me and Dada he squeezes me a bit tighter, almost as if he suddenly remembers I’m there and doesn’t want me to leave too. 

How do I tell him that I’ll never leave? And that Dada probably didn’t want to either?

=====

**September 12, 2020**

Me and Papa went to Uncle SamuSamu’s house. I’ve never been here before, but I think we might be staying here for a while. 

Papa says he doesn’t want to be at ‘the house’…

When did ‘home’ become ‘the house’?

I don’t like it here. It’s a nice place, but it’s drafty and cold and Papa ended up falling asleep in Uncle SamuSamu’s room, so I had to sleep alone on the couch. 

I’ve never heard Papa cry before. I wonder if Dada is crying too, wherever he is. 

I don’t think he is. I think he might have moved on. 

I hope he hasn’t forgotten about me. I miss him. A lot. 

=====

**September 15, 2020**

I saw Dada today! He hugged me reaaaaal tight. I missed him a lot. 

He sniffed me a bit when he first saw me, which was weird, but definitely something Dada would do. I hope I smell a little bit like Papa still, even though he washed me before he made Uncle SamuSamu drop me off. 

I’m glad I’m here, but does this mean I can’t see Papa again? I still feel kinda sad, but I’m not sure why, since Dada is here and I thought he was gone forever, except he isn’t. 

I think I just wish Papa was here too. 

=====

**September 17, 2020**

Dada was on the computer earlier looking at old pictures of him and Papa. Some of them had me in it. I thought it was funny, because I saw Papa do the same thing a few days ago. I wonder if they know how similar they are sometimes. 

Some of those pictures really made me upset though, because I looked so bad in them! Ugh, my hair was a mess when they first got me. I thought I told them to delete those pictures, but I don’t think they heard me…

Then again, I don’t really mind. They made Papa smile and I haven’t seen him do that in a long time. I’ll look as silly as he wants me to if it means he’s happy, even just for a moment. 

I also saw him on this one bird website. There were a lot of letters, so I couldn’t understand what it was for, but I think he might have been talking to Papa on it. It made him tear up a lot, but he swallowed it down and kept typing. When he was done, he snuggled me a lot. 

I was wrong when I said I thought Dada doesn’t cry. 

He does. A lot. He cries just as hard as Papa does. 

=====

**September 20, 2020**

Tonight, Dada talked to me about Papa. What he was like when they first met in high school, how stupid his hair looked, how annoying he was. 

How he asked Dada out, how he spilled noodles all over himself on their first date, how terrible he was at ice skating. 

How cute he looked in the morning when the sunlight hit him just right. 

How clingy he was. 

How comfy his hoodies were. 

How he never invaded his space too much, but just enough to excite. 

Everything. Dada told me anything and everything about Papa. I could feel how much he missed him in each word he whispered to me. It made me sad, because I knew I wasn’t the one who needed to hear it. 

Dada only cried a little bit while he talked. He looked like he wanted to cry more, but was far too tired. I wonder how many sleepless nights he spent tossing and turning without me or Papa to cuddle up to. 

So I let him give me little squeezes as he drifted off to sleep. And with all the might a little stuffed animal like myself could muster, I told him,  _ It’s going to be okay. I’m here, Dada. You’re going to be okay.  _

Everything was going to be okay in the end.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get it twisted, I only wrote this so I could put chicken butt propaganda in it.


End file.
